


Heartbreaker

by jongsoon



Series: Heartbreakers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Antagonist Moon Taeil, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Drummer Taeil, F/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Office Worker Moon Taeil, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: Taeil managed to fulfill his old dream without knowing what's coming ahead.





	1. A Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I guess I really am obsessed with office AUs.

"We really appreciate your interest in our service. Hopefully our partnership could go smoothly. I'm looking forward to hearing more great news from your side," she concluded.   
  
Satisfied claps wrapped up the meeting that evening. Her team was hosting the visit from their prospective partner, represented by four persons who came for the hearing. She walked around and shook every guest's hand as the leader of the host before walking them to the elevator. Her own team quickly dispersed once the meeting was ended. She herself didn't mind since they had done what they had to.  
  
"I'll go later," one of the guests told the rest of his team before the elevator closed.   
  
She was wondering what the man was planning to because she was definitely not up to an extra discussion past working hours. According to what she remembered, he was one of the managers. He had been quietly observing during the whole meeting, so she didn't really pay attention at him. However, she tried to keep her politeness as she smiled at the man, anticipating what came next.  
  
"So, you didn't remember me at all?"  
  
His question got her frowning. "We... have met before?" in fact she had been feeling familiar since the beginning of the meeting, but she shrugged it off thinking it's just another déja vu. She tried to remember him while she waited for his answer, yet her brain couldn't associate him with any experiences she had been through.  
  
"I'm Taeil," he told her his name, but it still didn't ring anything in her head. She knew some people named Taeil, but none of them looked like him. "Moon Taeil," he mentioned his full name to answer her confused look.   
  
Her jaw dropped as she blinked a few times in disbelief. "No way."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you're not the first one who responded that way."  
  
"Moon... Taeil? Really? This is you?" she scanned him head to toe. "Moon Taeil the drummer of NCT? Gosh, you must be kidding me."  
  
"Well, just the shit I do for a living," he shrugged.  
  
"Oh my God. I can only remember you with that spiky blonde hair and piercings," she shook her head, staring at him.   
  
He looked totally different from the last time she saw her in high school. The skinny drummer of the school's most famous band, breaking the rules with his striking spiky blonde hair and piercings. They were classmates, but they weren't close personally, only limited to exchanges of greetings whenever they came across each other. The bare interaction still even made her uncomfortable due to his fame at that time.   
  
And then there he was, dressed up neatly in a suit, looking sleek with his well-styled black hair. It was something that she had never imagined him to be, knowing that he even went to prom in a bright white suit, still rocking his signature blonde hair, earrings, and extra piercings to celebrate his graduation. The black hair and the expensive black suit suddenly made him look way too mundane compared to his younger days.   
  
"I really couldn't recognize you," she added.  
  
He answered with a chuckle, "Of course, I gained weight."  
  
"That means you're well-fed," she laughed along. "Come to my office." She then led the way to her room.   
  
The cubicles area was already deserted as they passed by. All the staffs had already flee themselves to enjoy Friday night after the long exhausting week to prepare for the meeting they just had.  
  
She tapped her ID and opened the door to her room.   
  
"So, you're the boss, huh?" asked him, hands shoved into his pockets, glancing around the spacey room with seating area.   
  
She laughed, "Depends on how you see it. I'm still a staff to the CEO though."   
  
She then made her way to the mini fridge at the corner, grabbing two cans of beer and passing one to him as they sat on the sofa. He took his blazer off and put it on the armrest before loosening his tie.   
  
"How about your bandmates? Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun?" she clicked the can open and took a sip.   
  
"Doyoung is pursuing his study, Taeyong opened a music store, and Jaehyun... last time I heard from him he moved back to his hometown with his small family," he explained while taking sips in between.   
  
"Jaehyun?" she chuckled. "Can't imagine how many of our schoolmates got their heart broken."   
  
"Not you?" he raised his eyebrow, doubting.   
  
She waved her hand. "He's not my type."   
  
"Sicheng?"   
  
She choked from her drink at the mention of her very first boyfriend, the Chinese exchange student. "The heck? I never even once think about him after he left me."   
  
"How can I forget you performing Chinese traditional dance with him?"  
  
"My most embarrassing experience ever, yet you remember it," she hissed.   
  
He laughed in reply, "It was an entertaining show."   
  
"You called me tripping over my dress on stage as entertaining?"   
  
"Yours belong to God tier already if compared to Mrs. Kim's boring speech," he shrugged.   
  
"Well, I hate it, but I have to admit that," she sighed in defeat. "Gosh, Taeil. I still can't believe this," she stated, taking a big gulp of her beer after. "Suddenly we met and talk about the old days."   
  
He smirked, "I guess I'm destined to come here and finish what I haven't got to do back then."  
  
"Eh?" she made a confused look once he took her beer and put it on the coffee table along with his.   
  
He then leaned in closer towards her as he placed his hand on her waist, stopping abruptly just an inch before her lips. "May I?"   
  
His warm breath brushed her lips, combined with the musky perfume of his which began to play tricks with her mind. "I can't say no," she whispered.   
  
He captured her lips straight away, licking and nibbling them to pay his lust off. He circled his other arm around her neck to secure her, gently pulling her down to lean back onto the back rest of the sofa, while his other hand was still on her waist, thumb caressing her in small circles.   
  
She followed along, placing her hand on his broad chest while she used the other one to teasingly claw his nape and tug on his hair. She glided her tongue along his lower lip, before his impatience caught it in act and sucked it into his mouth.   
  
Still securely locked in his arms, he then planted a kiss behind her ear, biting the skin as a garnish before his lips began to roam on her neck.   
  
She arched her neck, providing more space for his playground. Previously she wasn't really comfortable with the dress she wore for the meeting, but then she started thinking to buy similar style for the next meeting with him. The knee-length dress had a v-cut neck line where its lowest nearly reached her cleavage, showing the beauty of her collarbone and ribs, while its thin belt that rested just below her breasts framed them just right, becoming the best accent enough to attract people's attention on it--or her breasts above it.   
  
His hand which was on her waist all along then moved to her jaw. It slowly trailed down to her exposed chest before he slipped it inside her dress to cup one of her breasts. Her back reflexively arched up, following her neck, as he began to fondle her nipple. He took a break from kissing her to watch her in ecstasy in his arms, eyes closed. He pushed the neck line of her dress aside with the back of his hand to expose the best part of her he'd been dreaming to play with all those years.   
  
The exposure excited him more that his hand moved up to peel her dress from the top, taking it off of her shoulders as he helped her getting out of it with one hand, as the other arm remained behind her nape. The struggle was paid off. Her upper body was then bare, providing him the best view of her chest.   
  
He dived back into her mouth after taking a moment to grasp the view. His hand continued to play with her left breast, but squeezing it instead. She couldn't help to moan into his mouth, pushing her torso up, desperate to stay in contact with his hardworking hand.  
  
Soon, he swap his hand with his mouth, diligently eating it out--sucking and flicking her nipple with his hot tongue, giving both breasts their own turn to be treated. His hand trailed down, caressing her bare body before it grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up to take off her panties. He lifted one of her legs and slung it over his thigh to spread her open. She bit her lower lip as he slid his fingers between her folds, teasing her from below. His thumb worked the magic on her clit, making his fingers soaked wet within a moment.   
  
He went back up to kiss her again, smothering her moans as it got louder when he inserted his fingers into her. Starting off slowly, soon after he couldn't keep the constant pace as her liquid turned into a heavy stream over his hand, triggering him to pick up the pace. He pulled his fingers out, wiping all of her liquid and licked it off while teasingly staring at her.  
  
She replied with a betrayed look on her face since she was just seconds away from her peak.   
  
"Not so fast, baby," he smirked as he whispered an inch away from her face and landed a peck on her lips.  
  
Annoyed, she decided to turn the table by pushing him back first onto the back rest of the sofa. He, looking not so surprised, chuckled as she impatiently took his neck tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. Fortunately he wasn't wearing inner shirt, making her job easier. She captured his lips, crushing their bodies together as she locked him into her hug, desperate for their burning skins to stick together. His hands which were resting on her waist previously, made use of the angle to squeeze her butts, pulling her closer onto him once she moved onto his lap.   
  
To make it fair, she had to pull away for a moment, trying to be as quick as possible to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. She decided to be the one saving his tortured length from being restrained underneath his cotton underwear. He slightly lifted his hips to cooperate, helping her to take his pants off with a kick.  
  
Her instinct brought her hand to wrap it right away, lightly squeezing it as her thumb rubbed circles on its head, once in a while caressing the bottom part, enough for him to throw his real head back with closed eyes, breath hitched. As much as she wanted to give it a treat using her mouth, she needed it more to ruin her insides.   
  
She choked on her moans when she slid it inside her dripping folds. Tears escaped her eyes as she adjusted to his size. Taeil who wasn't expecting it was awakened by the sudden sensation of his length being squeezed by her tight walls, pulling her onto him just for him to bite on her neck again.   
  
It soon became a moaning spree as both of them began to move their hips. The squeezes on her butts slowly turned into slaps while the sound of their joined hips was getting louder from her increasing wetness as she continued to bounce over him.   
  
He then laid her down on the empty space of the sofa, trying his best not to pull out in the process. He dived back onto the crook of her neck as he pound harder into her. His hand was then losing control on her breast--squeezing, fondling, pinching every inch of it.   
  
"I knew it," he panted in between, watching her being wrecked underneath him. "You really are something else."   
  
"W-what," she's losing her sanity from the pleasure.   
  
"I've been wanted to fuck you since I first saw you in school," he didn't let her to reply further as his tongue already barged into her mouth.   
  
Her desperate efforts to buck her hips up eventually helped her release. Her clenched walls sucked his length stronger as he continued to move his hips. He reached his own peak a moment later, warming her insides before collapsing on top of her, panting hard.   
  
"We should go out soon before the security locks this floor up," told her, hand still lightly pulling his hair and clawed his nape.   
  
"I can't wait for our next meeting," his husky voice whispered into her ears, making her began to drip again.   
  
She smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. "You don't have to wait though. Meet me whenever you want me."   
  
He kissed the top of her head before he got up and dressed himself, while she fixed her dress and applied her make up to cover the mess he made on her neck.   
  
"I'm sorry," he commented as he realized she kept adding the layer of the cushion onto her neck.   
  
"It's worth it," replied her, dabbing a bit more on the worst mark he made below her jaw. "Okay, let's go."   
  
Taeil seemed to be not ready to get separated from her as he took the elevator trip downstairs as another makeout session. He smoothly pulled away as if nothing happened once the elevator dinged open.   
  
A tall guy in suits just entered the lobby area, smiling and waving towards them while he had no idea whom he was. He turned to her who happened to be smiling back at the guy.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized, landing a peck on her cheek before he circled his arm around her waist.   
  
"It's okay. The meeting ran a bit late today."   
  
The guy looked at Taeil and politely smiled. "I guess this is my first time meeting you?"   
  
Taeil awkwardly grinned as he was still trying to grasp what was going on. "I think so."   
  
"Yeah, this is Taeil, our new partner whom we had meeting with earlier," explained her.  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you, Taeil," he shook his hand. "I'm Johnny, her fiancé."   
  
Taeil was taken aback for a moment, wishing that he just misheard his words. "Sorry?"   
  
"Her fiancé," Johnny repeated, blushing. "We're getting married next month."   
  
"Ah, fiancé," Taeil restated it as he turned to look at her who's trying to keep her calm. "I'm looking forward for your invitation," he sneered, eyes fixed at her, asking for more explanation later on.   
  
"Sure! We will invite you, don't worry," Johnny innocently laughed in reply. "Shall we leave now, babe? I have reserved a table for our dinner tonight," he glanced at his wristwatch.   
  
She nodded before turning her back towards him to face Taeil. His eyes were obviously showing his disappointment, yet she could see a spark of hope in those, mixed with the lust that remained strong inside of him. He couldn't give her up just yet. She secretly grazed the tips of her fingers onto his crotch as it was covered by her body, teasing him for the last time. He held his breath in surprise.   
  
"Please follow up what I've asked you as soon as possible," she purposely said it slightly louder for Johnny to hear, as if they're talking about works. "Meet me again on Tuesday afternoon, okay?" she, again, secretly winked at him.   
  
He smirked. "I'll make sure I do better next time." 


	2. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So good, yet so bad.

"Come in," Taeil half shouted, answering the knocks on his office door. He pulled up his sleeve to check on his wristwatch once he saw the uninvited guest. "I thought the meeting is supposed to be tomorrow? And it's... definitely not here in my office." He raised his eyebrow.  
  
She was standing in the middle of his room. The corner of her lips curved up into a shy smile. "Well, I'm here to claim my lunch," she casually shrugged.  
  
Taeil smirked as he got up and walked past her towards the door, locking it. The sound of his footsteps approaching her from the back weirdly sent shivers to her. He rested his hands on her waist as he closed the gap between them.  
  
"Next time you should've just locked it right away," he whispered into her left ear.  
  
She was about to reply, but he shut her up by kissing her cheek, which then trailed down onto her lips easily with the help of his hand as it gently turned her face towards him.   
  
"Your lips are a bit dry," she whispered after they pulled away.  
  
"It's your job to fix it." He then moved to her front, before leaning his body onto the edge of his table.   
  
She stepped forward and did the order right away, wrapping his lips with hers, trying to make them moist by working her tongue in between. Hands on his chest, supporting her body as her tongue pushed deeper into his mouth.  
  
Taeil held her hands and slowly pushed them away, breaking the kiss.   
  
"I guess someone owes me an explanation first," he answered her questioning look.  
  
She took a deep breath, not knowing where to start, or more like she did not want to start since the first place. "I thought it's clear enough?"  
  
"Yeah it's crystal clear that you're marrying Johnny next month, then why are you asking for more from me?"  
  
She gulped nervously. "To be honest, I haven't made any decision after that day."  
  
"So you're considering to ditch your fiancé?"  
  
"Well, I...," she paused, "I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
Taeil scoffed, "If you said no since the beginning, this wouldn't happen. I didn't know that you're already engaged."  
  
"People even divorce. I guess breaking up an engagement shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"If that's what you're considering," he shrugged.  
  
"I took it as a yes then." She made her way back to work on his lips again, that time her hands straight away moved onto his belt and unzipped his pants.  
  
It was her who broke the kiss that moment. It was because she went on her knees to admire his freed length upclose unlike the last time, excited to finally get the opportunity to taste and entertain it.   
  
She wrapped her hand around it and teased its head onto her lips, her hand acting as the controller. Just by the small move, he already felt threatened as he inhaled sharply, hissing from the frictions.  
  
She stepped up her game by teasing it using her tongue, before slowly sucking the head into her mouth. She doubled the pleasure by caressing her thumb on the bottom side of the shaft. The sensation was building up on him as she could feel him getting impatient by trying to buck his hips towards her, trying to push the rest of his length further past her mouth down into her throat. She gave him a deep dip into her mouth before she pulled herself away, smirking in satisfaction.  
  
She unbuttoned her shirt underneath the blazer she's wearing, revealing her bare chest slowly but surely, freeing his favorite buns with the cherries on top as she took off both tops in one go.   
  
"For efficiency," she winked at his surprised look from seeing her wasn't wearing a bra beneath her shirt.  
  
"Well-planned, huh?"  
  
She didn't bother to reply him further. She straightened her back as she squeezed her breasts from the side to trap his length in between. Taeil bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud once she began to move her breasts in a constant pace; one hand gripping the edge of the table while the other one supporting him at the back. Her soft flesh was squeezing his hot and hard length. His sensitive bundle of nerves was triggered badly from the wrap, couldn't help to be excited imagining himself back in her mouth.  
  
He didn't need to tell her that. As if she read his mind, she did so, taking the whole length into her mouth that time, aggressively bobbing her head without bothering how many times she gagged. Her tongue was uncontrollable while she once in a while used her teeth to graze on his length. He helped himself as before, pushing his hips up to get in contact with her faster. The hand which was gripping the edge of the table was then gripping a bunch of her hair as he pulled her head inwards to close the gap with his crotch.   
  
It lasted for a few minutes until he held her hair to keep her head stayed still. He pulled out from her mouth and took her by the arm to stand up. Without words, he turned her around and bent her forward. As if in sync, she held onto the armrests of the guest chair in front of her, ready for whatever was coming next.   
  
He pulled up her skirt, unveiling one of his favorite inches of her skin.  
  
"Unbelievable," he commented on the inexistence of her underwear. "Why am I even surprised."   
  
He teased her in return by sliding his length between her folds, forming the burning desire through the frictions, doing it steadily until she began to whimper.   
  
Her moan was the trigger as he entered her after. He didn't spare their time to go slow, immediately picking up his pace pounding into her. His arm was circling her waist to keep her still while his other reached out towards her breast, impatiently squeezing both in turns.   
  
Taeil had no mercy on her to the point she reflexively moaned so loud that he had to smother her without stopping his godly work. He then bent forward and trailed kisses along her spine to her surprise, adding more pleasure on her arched back.   
  
Taeil pushed into her so hard that she had a hard time holding onto the chair, that even the no-wheeled chair once in a while was pushed forward along with his push into her.  
  
"T...Taeil-"   
  
"I know," he hissed from the intensifying clench of her walls around him.  
  
She reached her high not long after, yet he didn't stop for himself. He then immediately pulled himself out and released his on her bare back, painting it white as he gradually turned weak, so did her inside his arm.  
  
He slowly pulled her up, turning her around to face him. He ran his thumb across the cheek, but his gaze couldn't help to trail down onto her bare chest. He dove down and sucked on each diligently. Her weak state from the pleasure couldn't stand it that even her moan was barely inaudible, yet still worked its sensuality on him.   
  
She circled her arms around his nape as she teasingly bit his neck.   
  
"Johnny won't be home tonight," she started off.   
  
"What does that suppose to mean?"   
  
She pulled herself to look at his face, smirking. "You could do me in every possible way you want." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, perhaps I'm actually obsessed with office sex to be exact.


	3. Heartbreakers

Another meeting means another _session_.

No one suspected her leading Taeil back to her office room after the regular meeting of their project, knowing the two were the important team members working together. As usual, the meeting ended half an hour past office hours. The drained staffs immediately packed up and left once they're done.

Taeil took a seat on the guest's chair, watching her taking off her suit jacket after putting down her stuffs from the meeting. She barely showed much skin yet, but he had his breath hitched from her swift movements.

"I told Johnny to pick me up later as usual," she announced, walking around the desk to occupy the narrow gap between him and her desk, leaning back.

But Taeil didn't seem to be as excited as her. "Have you settled things with him?"

She turned quiet for a moment before she flashed a smile at him. "I'm still waiting for the right moment. He's not in a good mood recently. You know, works," she shrugged.

She bent herself forward, stroking his high cheekbone while her other hand on his thigh as a support. "Don't worry, Baby," her whisper next to his ear tingled, but he remained stiff.

He was getting a bit hard to impress after since she hadn't fulfilled her promise to break up with Johnny. However, he continued to come to their regular _appointment_ while she kept trying her best to satisfy him.

Her index finger grazed the skin of his cheek down to his chin. She lightly pulled it up to make him facing her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean you can't straddle my thighs," his lips formed a slight smirk.

She had been good in following instructions, especially when it came from him. She scooted closer to his torso as soon as she landed on his thick thighs. One of her arms circled around his nape, pulling him closer until his breath brushed her lips. Her other hand trailed down his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, purposely doing it slow.

"Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" she challenged him in a teasing whisper.

Taeil scoffed. "You forgot something."

She lightly chuckled before she reached towards the desk behind her, trying to grab her red lipstick. "I'm sorry, Boss."

Taeil leaned back to watch her applying his favorite lipstick. His gaze was pinned on her plump lips which gradually painted red. She barely put an extra effort to make it looks sensual, but it still got him every time he watched the five-second show.

"Someone's excited," she quipped at his sudden excitement beneath her.

"Now shut up and kiss me."

His impatient whisper acted as a magnet that pulled her to chew on his lower lip which he replied with a strong suck on her upper lip. She did the work to hold herself still by locking her arms around his nape, allowing his hands to trace her curve and squeeze her butts which perfectly wrapped by her pencil skirt. A low moan escaped her mouth from the surprise. He seized the opportunity to devour her mouth after a quick glide of his tongue over her lips to taste his favorite lipstick of hers.

Their session was interrupted by the sudden ringing office phone on her desk. She hissed in annoyance before stretching her body to pick it up without getting off of his lap.

"Hello?" her professional tone was back after the moaning spree.

"_Can you come to my room for a moment?" _It was Kun, her colleague, who apparently saw the light of her room was still on from across the hall.

"Coming." She slammed the phone and got on her feet, quickly fixing her shirt and her hair.

"I'll be quick," she told Taeil, showing him a regretful smile before heading out of the room.

She reentered the room around ten minutes later. Taeil was dozing off on his seat, didn't move an inch since the last time she left him.

"Wakey wakey," she planted a quick peck on his lips before climbing her desk in front of him to sit on it, arms crossed on her chest.

He squinted his eyes at the view, glancing around to gather his sense. Seeing what had been served before him, he slowly got up and rested her hands on her slender waist. He had already leaned in to kiss her again, but he abruptly stopped an inch before her and stared at her lips.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" he questioned, examining her lips closely with his intense gaze. It was the lipstick he bought for her and he knew it clearly when something's different from the last time he saw it, either it be faded or smeared off her lips. One thing he was sure of, it wasn't him although he already ate her lips previously. The slight smear at the corner of her lips wasn't something that he had done.

"What are you talking about?" she pulled him closer by the nape.

"Don't lie to me. That bastard kissed you," he muttered, but he didn't resist her clingy gestures. "Or you kissed him?" he questioned her silence.

She sighed, "Yeah, he kissed me. But there's nothing between us anymore, I promise. He just couldn't move on."

Taeil looked into her eyes, judging the truth in her words.

"I'm yours, Taeil. Don't worry," she ended the conversation by kissing him, who replied hungrily as if there's no tomorrow.

He hastily unbuttoned her shirt without bothering to take it off since what he needed was only a convenient access to her breast. He sneaked his hand to unclasped her bra to free his favorite milky buns.

Her shirt slid off of her shoulder as he created more mess by nipping on her neck and squeezing her breast. She scooted closer towards the edge of the desk to wrap her legs around his waist, not bothering her tight skirt that might get ripped from her movement. Her hand supported her on the desk while the other trying to get a handful grip of Taeil's hair, intensifying the sensation for both of them as she pulled him closer.

Her heated up part was growing impatient and began to grind faster over his clothed excitement as the guy began to suck on the tender skin of her breast, causing her to moan messily when he hadn't even reached the best part yet. He took a sweet time there, not in the mood to rush things that day. He loved it whenever she moaned at his godly work on her body.

"Did you ask me to come earlier just to be your audience?" Johnny's voice startled the two.

She blinked a few times in disbelief. Johnny was standing there in her room, lips pressed close and jaw tautened. The door was left open after he entered, which none of them heard it cracked open due to the lust ecstasy they'd been having. She cursed in her mind for forgetting to lock the door previously.

Taeil calmly pulled away, straightening himself up before glancing between her and Johnny, waiting for whatever coming next.

She hurriedly sat up, clumsily fixing her bra and her shirt as she hopped off the desk. "J-Johnny," she stuttered knowing there's nothing she could defend herself with. She's a dead meat.

"So all this time you asked me to pick you up later just to get fucked first by another guy?" Johnny's stare pierced through her soul. He didn't raise his tone, but something in his voice sent chills down her spine.

He snorted. "So it's a yes," he concluded her long silence. He removed his hand from his back, revealing a bouquet of her favorite roses that he brought. He threw it into the bin next to the door. "Such a waste."

Taeil awkwardly watched the scene as it was more impossible for him to escape. He waited for Johnny to punch him or at least bark at him, but nothing happened.

"I thought you've changed," Johnny sneered.

"J-Johnny, please, we can talk this out. I messed up. I'm sorry," she spluttered, reaching forward to hold him but he pulled his arm out of her reach.

"You? Messing up? You're fucking _addicted_," he gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare thinking I've forgotten your affair with Kun. And now this? There's no such thing as a third chance."

Johnny pulled out his engagement ring and threw it at Taeil who reflexively caught it with one hand. "You want this, right?" he turned to her who was left agape in horror. "There. I passed it to him. We're done. I'm _fucking_ done with you."

Johnny turned around on his heels and walked out the door. She was frozen on her feet, her mind went blank as everything happened in seconds. She felt like she had to go after Johnny, but her body couldn't even move. And Johnny had declared it over anyway. Just like that, her relationship with Johnny was over. She might want it after what happened between her and Taeil, but she didn't expect things to end messily that way and _that _quick.

Taeil snickered lowly beside her, catching her attention who immediately turned to look at him. "It worked, right?" asked him as he playfully threw Johnny's ring and caught it again.

She didn't respond, confused for a moment until she finally understood Johnny's first words when he came. She immediately grabbed her phone on the desk and checked her chat with Johnny. "You _purposely _asked him to come earlier so he can catch us?"

Taeil innocently shrugged. "You're welcome," he quipped. "Tell Johnny I will pay his part for the wedding."

She couldn't understand any single word coming out of his mouth as everything became nonsense to her. "Why? Why did you do it this way, Taeil?" she wanted to shout at him, but it came out as a whimper instead.

"I thought you can use a help," he remarked without showing any sign of empathy. "It's easy anyway."

She pinched her nose bridge, speechless. "I've told you to just wait a bit longer."

Taeil fell silent for a moment before he out of nowhere bursted a laugh, scaring her with the constant change of his behavior that day. "You really fell for it, didn't you?" he chuckled at her confused face. Within a moment, the laughter suddenly vanished, replaced with his cold stern expression. "No way I'm marrying a slut like you."

Her heart stopped after hearing what he had just said to her. He made her lost Johnny, yet he still managed to insult her that way.

He snorted, "You think I have no idea about your little games, huh? A little bird warned me about your long list of affairs in this office. Unfortunately by that time I've fallen into your trap. So, why don't I just play my own game with you? I can't let that body of yours goes unused anyway."

The urge to slap him intensified, but she had lost all of her energy from the continuous shocks.

"Poor Johnny to waste his time on a slut like you," he scoffed.

"You could have just mind your own business," she eventually muttered.

"And what? Let you cheat on more men? At least now Johnny realized that your inner slut can't be helped at all. He will thank me later," he laughed. "Well," he grabbed his bag and jacket, getting ready to leave. He stood still for a moment, watching her who was helplessly staring back at him. He teasingly kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for letting me fuck you for free twice a week. We still have a few weeks to go for our project. Don't hesitate to hit me up in your free time. I can pay you too, if you want."

He flashed a degrading smirk at her and left her dumbfounded as her world crumbled down.


End file.
